prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC526
is the 26th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 171st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on the growing relationships between Nozomi and Coco, and Komachi and Natts. Synopsis ''Love begins to bloom amongst four members of the group during their vacation. But will Nightmare show up to ruin their good time? '' Summary Currently everyone is on their way to the island owned by Karen's family and are riding a boat. Komachi, Rin and Karen are relaxing while Nozomi and Urara are gobbling up food. Jii-ya yells out to Karen that they're almost to the island while driving the Boat and Nozomi approaches Karen to thank her for inviting them. Suddenly, Milk begins throwing a fuss from Nozomi's bag, complaining over Coco and Natts being uncomfortable. They argue back, saying they're fine and it's her who isn't very happy being in there, but Nozomi insists she stops talking because of them being near Jii-ya. Urara calls out that they're here and everyone expresses amazement over how big the island is. Meanwhile, Gamao is also at the sea and discovers he's stranded in Karen's island. Everyone heads to the beach house, which resembles a hotel and causes them to express further amazement. Jii-ya shows the girls where they will be sleeping and Rin curiously asks how many rooms the building has, with his answer causing her shock, along with Nozomi and Urara. After he leaves Nozomi jumps onto a bed and Coco and Natts climb out of it, discovering that Milk fell asleep. With that the group decides to head outside, where Jii-ya comes to reveal some fishing poles as Nozomi, Rin and Urara head off to the beach. Komachi left to work on her book and heads to the nearby forest, and Karen asks Jii-ya what she should do. Attempting to fish, Nozomi is being cheered on by coco. But when she throws the line, she is unable to realize he is attached to the line and he is sent flying into the water, nearly drowning until Nozomi is able to save him. She apologizes and helps bandage his tail and he decides to rest. It's then Rin appears, having been scuba diving near him when she found an octopus and introduces it to him. He reacts kindly, only to get angry after it squirts ink at him. Komachi is wandering around the island, writing about what she sees when she finds Natts releasing some Pinkies. She hid behind the tree to spy on him, watching as he changes into his human form to climb a nearby tree, having found a Pinky that got stuck on a branch. He smiles as the Pinky thanks him, causing Komachi to express surprise and accidentally step on a twig, alerting him as he gets down. She approaches Natts and apologizes for disturbing him when the Pinky he saved starts to play with her. Back at the beach, Rin and Urara have managed to catch a fish and Nozomi said she caught something- only to find Coco again. Then they heard some noise on the water and look to find Jii-ya riding a small boat and Karen water-skiing, impressing Nozomi, Coco, Rin and Urara as they wave to them. Back in the cliff where Natts and Komachi are in, the Pinkies are sleeping and Komachi tucked them in. She sat with Natts and they began a conversation about Palmier, but Natts finds himself depressed since he was unable to protect his kingdom. Komachi assures him that they will save it though, and Natts feels better, going on to remark that he can understand why Komachi is the Pretty Cure of Tranquility. This embarrasses her and she suddenly takes off. Meanwhile, Karen has finished water-skiing and heads off to grab a drink and rest when suddenly, Milk ran to her to ask if Coco was kidnapped by Nightmare. Karen tells her no and points out that he is with Nozomi, and this causes Milk to cry and throw a fit, asking why he couldn't have been kidnapped instead- clearly not wanting him with Nozomi. Karen tells her to calm down and gets her a drink as well, causing Milk to compliment Karen for her kindness. That afternoon everyone gathers at the buffet to enjoy a barbecue. Urara and Rin give Karen and Komachi their food, while Coco, Natts, and Milk are eating. Komachi is zoning out at the time, and she suddenly burns herself, causing Karen to worry as the others fetch first aid to tend to the injury. As the fairies were eating, Natts was the only one who noticed Komachi hurt. When dinner ends, Nozomi runs off to search for her missing towel and Coco offers to lend her a hand. As Nozomi manages to find it they are about to leave, only to stop and observe the star covered sky and lay down to observe it further. Nozomi asked Coco about Palmier Kingdom, but this makes Coco feel saddened, although she quickly tells him not to worry since they will save it. Coco is touched by her words and as a thanks, he offers to dance with her. As the romantic mood is set they look at each others eyes, then suddenly, Nozomi trips and Coco almost lets her fall overboard; but is able to save her and pull her to safety- and then onto the floor, with Nozomi on top of him. When she realizes this she gets very flustered and blushes, causing Coco to laugh. At this, Nozomi laughs as well and gets up, bu they stare at each other again and Nozomi resumes blushing as they begin to move closer to one-another, nearly about to kiss until Milk calls for Coco, snapping them out of it and quickly leaving just in time to be found by her. She jumps into Coco's arms, happy to be with him. As this is going on, Gamao appears on the beach, several feet away from the boat. Back in the buffet, everyone is busy cleaning when Natts mentions Milk hasn't returned, nor has Nozomi or Coco. Komachi volunteers to go and look with him, and as they walk Natts changes into his human form, complaining over this inconvience. Komachi comments that he is probably worried and actually cares about them though, and he suddenly stops and turns to her, raising his hand towards her and causing her to anxiously move back. He clarifies that he was only going to check her hand though, to see if it is okay. She hesitantly allows it and as he observes her hand she starts blushing- when suddenly they hear Milk screaming. They hurriedly run to to the beach, being joiend by the others as they overhear her as well. A frightened Milk takes shelter behind the courageous Coco and Nozomi. Gamao is angry at them for making him have to flee his job, and he throws a mask on the sea to turn it into a Kowaina. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and begin fighting it, with Lemonade remaining back to defend the fairies. Cure Dream and Rouge prepare to attack but the Kowaina threw them at the ground, spreading to make itself heavier and bigger by absorbing sand before it resumes attacking. The girls are forced to retreat for shelter but it begins to destroy the island, causing the girls to get angry and demand it stops this at once, including Komachi, who is able to get the Kowaina finally stopped after it hears her. She remembers what Natts said when they were alone and with her feelings, she is able to summon the Mint Leaf and unleash her most powerful new attack, Mint Shield. The Kowaina tried to attack it but the shield was too powerful as it slams against it. Gamao tried to tell it to fight back but as he sees it is almost done for he takes off as the water slowly returns to normal and Mint's shield vanishes, leaving her exhausted from using her energy. Everyone is left amazed by the power Mint showed. Back at the beach house, Komachi relaxed on the balcony, observing the burn on her finger when Natts appears next to the other balcony. She is surprised and mentions that her finger feels better, and he suddenly begins to say something that causes her to blush. It's then Nozomi appears because of the conversation Komachi and Natts are having and notes that everyone are on different balconies. The next morning, everyone is shown to be in the same bed sleeping peacefully when Jii-ya comes by. He begins to knock on the door until he sees them sleeping well, then he stops to let them continue. Major Events *Cure Mint's Mint Leaf debuts and she performs Mint Shield for the first time. *Komachi appears to be gaining romantic feelings for Natts. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Gamao *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5